Sexual tension exploding
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "'I don't feel okay with this,' Van Pelt whispered as they parked in front of Lisbon's apartment. Rigsby shook his head. 'Me neither, but we gotta make sure they're alright.' 'Yes.'" Jisbon, rated T for suggestions of adult situations. Hints at Rigspelt, story from their POV. Just a little something to lighten my mood before it's torn apart by Wedding in Red.


**A/N: Okaaay, sooo... this one-shot is the direct result of me talking to my dearies on Tumblr. We started our conversation on the topic of the blue sheets used in Fugue in Red for Jane and then the pink sheets used for Lisbon in Black-winged Redbird but somehow we ended up talking about the sexual tension between Jane and Lisbon et voila! You know who you are, and you ruined my afternoon prompting this. Ugh.**

**Oh, I haven't checked it for any grammar mistakes, I know, it's horrible but it's almost 1 am here as I'm writing this so I kind of want to wrap things up for the day, so here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, sadly.**

* * *

_**'Sexual tension exploding'**_

_Sunday_

It had been a couple hours ago that they had taken down Red John. It hadn't been Jane nor Lisbon who shot him, but Rigsby who fired the final shot that ended the nightmare. Jane had been too busy trying to talk the monster out of releasing Lisbon to plan a scheme in which they would all survive except for Red John.

No one of the team had been hurt but while the rest of the team had recovered rather quickly, Jane and Lisbon were still shaken as they were checked up by the paramedics. Before the guys could offer to take them home, the two were gone.

No one followed them.

* * *

_Monday_

The team had suspected that Jane and Lisbon would come into work today, even if it was only to let the others know that they were still alright. The team had almost been dismissed by the new boss – the one who took over Bertram's job after he'd had a nervous breakdown - hadn't they stood ground that they needed to be there since there would be nothing to do for them at home.

Around lunch break, there was still no sign of the two whatsoever but still, the team wasn't worried. They needed more time, it wasn't something small that happened the day before and they just needed to get their priorities sorted out. Whether that was together or individually.

* * *

_Tuesday_

Still no sign of Jane and Lisbon. Van Pelt wasn't sure how many voicemails she had left the boss but she did know that none of them was answered. The new boss was already annoying Cho by his several phone calls asking where the golden duo of the SCU was located now and it only made him more anxious to find out where they actually were. And while the office pool had been brought back from its miserable death with the absence of the favorite couple, the team was genuinely worried about them.

* * *

_Wednesday_

"Do you think they would tell us if they had run off to start a new life?" Rigsby asked out of nowhere. Cho shrugged while Van Pelt stared at him.

"I hope so."

"Because I don't think they will. It has been days now and we haven't heard anything from them. Shouldn't we... like drop by or something?"

"No," Cho answered, and that seemed to be the ending of the discussion. Rigsby and Van Pelt's eyes crossed. There was no way in hell they were going to listen to what Cho told them, even though he was their boss now.

* * *

_Thursday_

"I don't feel okay with this," Van Pelt whispered as they parked in front of Lisbon's apartment. Rigsby shook his head.

"Me neither, but we gotta make sure they're alright."

"Yes."

They looked at the window of Lisbon's apartment and saw soft lights burning.

"Well, at least one of them is still alive."

They continued watching the window until the light went out, leaving the entire apartment in darkness.

"Let's just leave now," Van Pelt said. "We saw lights, it means at least one of them is alive and well. I'm sure the other is there too."

Rigsby shook his head. "I want to be absolutely sure. It could be one of Red John's men too that's messing with us."

Before Van Pelt could stop him, he had stepped out of the car and was walking towards the apartment.

"God dammit," Van Pelt groaned. In that moment, she realized what Lisbon had to put up with for so long. She got out of the car too and ran after him.

By the time she caught up with him, they were already standing in front of the apartment door. He raised one of his eyebrows as he leaned closer to the door. He motioned for her to do the same and she did, both of them looking like two idiots.

He was right – there was a curious sound coming from inside, a sound one wouldn't expect if they knew who was living in this apartment.

Was that someone... _moaning_? Van Pelt frowned. She knew Lisbon needed to let go of some steam but that- Her eyes widened as she realized what was really going on and so did Rigsby's, but he started chuckling softly straight after.

He shocked her even more by knocking on the door and then quickly, the moaning stopped, followed by some muffled voices whispering. After quite some time – in which Van Pelt had attempted several times to get away because this was too awkward for words – the door opened and Rigsby and Van Pelt quickly jumped back.

Lisbon was standing there in a bluish bathrobe, her cheeks colored with a heavy pink hue, just like the rest of her skin that was revealed. Her hair was a mess and frankly so was the rest of her, but she still looked rather happy.

"Oh," was all Lisbon said and even though it looked to be impossible, her cheeks colored even more.

"Hi," Van Pelt said, awkwardly.

"It's, uh... it's nice to see you guys."

"You too. How... how've you been?"

"Oh, you know... coping."

Rigsby tried to look inside as the women talked, and Lisbon noticed.

"Is Jane there?" Rigsby asked. Lisbon looked at him for a very long time then nodded.

"Can we see him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Rigsby and Van Pelt nodded, and as if on cue – or to embarrass Lisbon even more than she was enduring now – Jane walked behind Lisbon, looking as flushed as her.

"Oh, you're not the Chinese food I was expecting," he joked. They saw Lisbon rolling her eyes but she was still embarrassed.

"I think it's best if you... leave," Lisbon whispered.

"We only wanted to check up on you, I swear. You weren't answering your phone and with what happened on Sunday... we were just worried."

"I know," Lisbon replied softly, sounding like a mother talking to her children. "Thank you for that. But we're just fine, see? No need to be worried."

Jane was obviously getting impatient behind her, trying not to make her turn around and kiss her. He looked very much like a giddy little boy awaiting his promised candy.

Van Pelt had seen enough and nodded firmly before turning around. Rigsby said his goodbyes to the couple and followed her.

When they were sitting in the car, they looked for each other at the same time.

"Let's never drop by them again, okay?"

* * *

**A/N: Even if no one will review or fav, I know I cracked myself up while writing this so it's the thought that counts. Let me know what you thought anyway,if you're willing to do that! Thanks a bunch for reading!**


End file.
